nihon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Bros. 2: The Rise of Prince Haru!?!?!?!?
Super Mario Bros. 2: The Rise of Prince Haru!?!?!?!? is a fan-made sequel to the obscure 1986 Super Mario anime movie (The Great Mission to Rescue Princess Peach) made by MegaToon1234. Please note that the creator personally headcanons that this sequel and the movie that it was a sequel to has a different continuity from the normal Super Mario series. Development It first happened on Miiverse, December 2015 where the creator of this fan-sequel said something about how the "1986 Mario Anime Movie" should have ended, as one of the users said it would be perfect for a sequel. It has not happened, until now! Cast of Characters * Mario - The main protagonist of this movie, and he’s back in the Mushroom Kingdom! This time, along with his brother Luigi and newcomer Yoshi, he’s ready to save Princess Peach again, this time, he’s rescuing her from Prince Haru. * Luigi - The taller and thinner of the Mario bros., and he’s still a gold digger. * Yoshi - A newcomer protagonist of this sequel. He looks like the original game version of Yoshi, except he has a darker shade of green in his skin, he wears a light-green jacket, and has orange gloves. There’s also the fact that he gets some screentime. * Princess Peach - She’s back, and of course, she’s been kidnapped by Prince Haru this time? Later on in the movie, she somehow rescues herself to join the good guys. * Bowser - He’s back, and this time, he’s not the main baddie this time. He’s also revealed to be a long-lost buddy of Yoshi. Also, later on in this movie, he gets Koopa-napped by Prince Haru the Royal Pain. Also, he gets turned into a gigantic mecha for Prince Haru during the smashing climax of this movie. After Prince Haru’s defeat, he and his Koopa troop has pretty much gave up on being such total jerks to the Mushroom Kingdom people and eventually became very nice guys. (FUN FACT: Did you know that his Japanese voice is done by a Japanese woman?) * Prince Haru - The sequel’s main antagonist. After breaking up with Princess Peach, he work on a plan for world domination for two weeks, and of course, he kidnapped his ex-fiance to make her his queen again. Oh, and he brainwashed the Koopa troop, too, of course. His plan is where he would rule the Mushroom Kingdom, Koopa Kingdom, and maybe the entire world. * Old Mushroom Hermit - Description coming soon. Cast Japanese Voice Cast * Tōru Furuya — Mario * Yū Mizushima — Luigi * Kappei Yamaguchi — Yoshi * Mami Yamase — Princess Peach * Akiko Wada — King Koopa/Bowser * Masami Kikuchi — Haru-ōji/Prince Haru * (Voice actor replacement for Kōhei Miyauchi) — Kinoko Sennin/Old Mushroom Hermit * Hiroko Maruyama — Goomba A * Kazue Komiya — Goomba B * Keaton Yamada — Hammer Bro * Junko Hori — Lakitu English Voice Cast (MT1234's Way) * Mike Myers — Mario * Jon Lovitz — Luigi * Jack McBrayer — Yoshi * Hynden Walch — Princess Peach * Jim Cummings — King Koopa/Bowser * Mark Hamill — Haru-ōji/Prince Haru * Morgan Freeman — Kinoko Sennin/Old Mushroom Hermit * Adam DeVine — Goomba A * Wayne Brady — Goomba B * Jim Belushi — Hammer Bro * Dee Bradley Baker — Lakitu Trivia * This will include Mario finally be on a romantic relationship with Princess Peach, making the MarioXPeach shippers very happy. * This will involve time, space, and exploration. Other stuff * /Clips/ * /Gallery/ * /List of Tropes/ Category:Movies